Cardless Gambler
by Clayton Kalle
Summary: Once upon a Halloween, a family of cards did a dance in the air for the gambler. Little Ezra


_**RATING:** G  
**DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to their rightful owners. This was written purely for entertainment and practice, not profit.  
**AU:** ATF__**  
SUMMARY:** Once upon a Halloween, a family of cards did a dance in the air.  
**NOTE:**This is a very rough-draft of a Halloween story written back in 2007. I've found it last night and thought I might share it with you, despite it being March. I hope you enjoy it; I've been tempted to edit it, but I am not the same writer I was back then and don't wish to disrupt the flow of thoughts and style of writing._

* * *

**CARDLESS GAMBLER;**

Once upon a Halloween, a family of cards did a dance in the air as small muscles contracted and relaxed in a familiar rhythm, fingers manipulating the deck as they please, while a cocky grin stretched the face of a child who went by the name of Ezra Standish. Ezra was a boy that enjoyed eight years of his age, a dozen months of his time spent in the company of the men who watched his show with enthusiasm and joy, who did not hesitate to voice their pleasure by making wordless exclaims and proud remarks as the beautifully colored cards effortlessly flew from one hand to the other, emitting sounds that might as well have been a farewell as they were a welcome.

The boy, Ezra, bent at the middle in a graceful bow as the show came to an end, his eyes seeking the sight of the man who had spent the last season teaching him the privileges of being a child; a son. A spark of joy warmed Ezra's chest when his father winked at him as he joined the loud applause with a smile, proud.

The father, Chris Larabee, ruffled the boy's hair when Ezra stepped closer and laughed when the cringe on his son's face silently scolded him for his actions while the green eyes sparkled with amusement.

The father reached for his black cowboy hat that completed his costume; a gunslinger of the west, and with a smile suggested that Ezra should grab his own. Chris grinned when Buck Wilmington, an uncle, along with JD Dunne -another uncle- sent the father a pair of thumbs-up once the child was out of sight and rushed out of the house. The uncles had a mischievous and determined look upon their faces, which earned a fond head-shake from Larabee and grins from the rest of the uncles.

It took but a few minutes for the boy to announce his state of readiness as he pounded down the stairs, all gentlemanly manners abandoned as excitement bubbled in Ezra, who held on to the over-sized riverboat hat -fearing it might tumble off his head. Chris confirmed the claim, watching the little gambler bounce on his heels, impatient; it was time to go trick-or-treating.

The initial uncertainty Ezra suffered at the request of choosing a costume theme for the family had vanished once the child stepped into the store, an eager finger pointing at the old west section that was decorated with guns and hats while horses were running in the background, clouds of dust captured beautifully in the still picture.

The uncles did not hesitate to support the hopeful suggestion, rushing the joyous clerk into providing the correct sizes for each man and that single boy. Before long, the family came out loaded with the past for a future to come.

Ezra could not wait any longer, grabbing his father's hand and attempting o drag him out of the house and to the adventure that awaited them. The little one's excitement seemed to be contagious as the grown-ups jostled the pair outside, encouraging Chris to leave at a much quicker pace.

Once the group was outside, though, Ezra was stopped short at the sight of his two grinning uncle, his eyes fixated on the object standing proudly between Wilmington and Dunne. After the surprise wore off, and the sounds of joy and compliments tampered off, the six adult strolled down the neighborhood, trick-or-treating, led by a certain gambler on his specially customized bicycle.

The band of seven made a thorough round around the neighborhood, the six enjoying their seventh pleasure over the traditional activity, laughing at the look of wonder the heaps of chocolate casted on Ezra's face and smiling at the boy's pride when the neighbors complimented his costume and bike's resemblance to a real horse, the child patting the decorated cardboard cutouts attached, fondly, much to the designer's delight. They cheered Ezra on when Vin Tanner proceeded to make an escape with the bag of goods, Buck imitating horse noises for Ezra's bike as it sped down the pavement after his thieving uncle.

It was with a cheerful disposition the seven made their appearance at Orrin Travis' annual costume party, after Chris secured the chocolate back home -reassuring Ezra that Uncle Vin was not going to take off with it while they were not looking. The man welcomed the group, introducing the young gambler to a young cowboy, who went by the name of Billy and was quick to drag Ezra away from his family and towards a group of children living out their Halloween's disguises.

Ezra had no hesitation in pulling out his deck of cards to the amused youngsters, who were soon focused on the beautiful display of skills and charm as the colorful cards danced once again to an appreciative audience. Ezra smiled and his heart overflowed with content as his long-time friends followed his lead gracefully, soaking up the admiration and love surrounding him.

"I see you've been keeping up with your lessons, darlin'."

The masked lady had her hand out by the time he turned to face her, and Ezra found his hand slipping into hers; years of training and practice coming back to the happy child, poker face falling into place as he was led away by his mother.

And with every few steps, one of his only friends left a trail back home, emitting a sound of farewell and hopefully -someday- a welcome.

THE END.


End file.
